


2 AM Loving

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: Usually André kept his door closed but now it was leaning only against the frame as if André had left it like that to invite JEV in.





	2 AM Loving

A sigh escaped JEV as he checked his watch and noticed that it was already 2 AM. He wanted to excuse himself from the gathering. In the last half hour, he had not paid attention to a single word that had been said. The warmth of the Uruguayan night combined with a slight jet-lag had helped him to disassociate and let his mind wander. This eventually led to thinking about André, who had left their little grill venue over two hours ago and was probably tucked into bed, barely dressed …

JEV mumbled some sort of excuse and left for the house. As soon as he entered, he noticed how quiet it was compared to the mingling and chitter-chatter in the garden. Before he could really consider it, JEV wandered towards André’s room – the yearning to feel his warm skin underneath his fingers pulled him closer to his body. Especially this week, since they had not felt comfortable to officially share a room while using the same house as their fellow drivers.

Usually André kept his door closed – he had done so all the time they had shared the flat in Paris before they had gotten together, but now it was leaning only against the frame as if André had left it like that to invite JEV in.

Keeping the noise level to a minimum, JEV gently nudge the door to open. He couldn’t suppress the wave of content that wandered through his body as he saw André sleeping: He was lying hunched over a pillow and clutching it while his back was turned towards JEV. He could make out that André breathed slowly, even, and steadily.  A clear sign that he was fast asleep.

JEV took a deep breath as his eyes wandered over André’s naked form – the blanket had slipped so low that it was only covering part of his thighs and hips. He knew that he should turn around and let him sleep, but he yearned to run his hands over his skin and feel the taunt muscles move underneath, lie next to him with his back pressed against his chest while he would plant soft kisses on his shoulder.

In that moment, André turned around in bed and let out a long breath. JEV held still, not daring to move another inch and hoping he hadn’t made any noise to disturb his sleep.

“Jean-Eric?” André mumbled sleepily. Every time André used his full name, he remembered that it had started as a joke but, now, and in all other private moments, he used with such care and softness it always tugged on JEV’s heart. “I fucking hope that’s you.”

At this JEV couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “It is,” he reassured him.

“What are you …” The rest of André’s sentence did not make it out as he watched JEV climb into the bed from the base. Then he bent over his body and left a soft kiss on his lips. As André returned the kiss, he placed his hands on JEV’s sides to pull him on top of him. This way, only a thin blanket was separating JEV and André’s bodies.

Sensing the shift, JEV intensified his kiss and tilted his head to the side. Then he ran his tongue over his lips and in response he noticed that André had started to breath heavier through his nose. However, JEV did not want to give him a moment to recover. This seemed to suit him well as he felt André’s hand travel lower and lower until he reached the hem of his shirt.

A moment later he had pulled it over JEV’s head. This gave them a brief moment to look at each other’s bodies in the moonshine. JEV was transfixed by the rise and fall of André’s taunt and beautiful chest. Then his eyes wandered towards his face and he knew that André had watched him. This thought only lasted for a moment as he noticed his parted lips, inviting JEV in for more.

André did not hesitate and before JEV could bent down again, he had reached behind JEV and pulled him close by the back of his neck – pressing their lips roughly together. In doing is, JEV felt a bolt of eagerness course through his body, one he was sure that André mirrored. So he licked inside his mouth, feeling the rough and yet slick surface of his tongue against his own.

When the need to come up for air became too overwhelming, JEV concentrated on the stubbly skin along André’s jawline. He was addicted to the taste of him on his lips, the slight tingle that he left behind – one that he swore he still felt hours afterwards.

In response André pressed closer to JEV’s body and rolled his head to the side. This way JEV had perfect access to the side of his neck and he began to kiss his way towards it. All while André mumbled breathless and encouraging words.

The feeling of his damp skin on his lips brought out a brutish urge in him told him to mark André’s neck and to make sure that the whole world would see that they belonged to each other. He began to gently nibble at the skin and then ran his tongue over the irritated area while André pressed his crotch against JEV.

Feeling André’s hard cock press against his own erection caused him to buck his hips. Then a deep moan left André’s mouth as his hands held onto him. This caused a shiver to run down JEV’s spine. At the same time he became brutally aware that only a thin wall was separating André’s room from Da Costa’s. Should any of their competitors hear André moan like that … this would be hardly a secret anymore.

While this was a sound reason, it was not the only reason JEV had. He really did not want to share a single part of this sensation with anyone but themselves.

“André, mon amour, don’t make a sound,” JEV whispered into his ear. “We got to keep it down.”

In response, André hooked his leg around JEV’s hips and pressed their bodies together. “Then make me.”

At this JEV took a deep breath as he heard those words. _Oh I will,_ he dared him as he pressed his lips on his in order to take his breath away. This time he would spare no mercy. Thus, the surprised yelp that André was about to make, was muffled by JEV’s tongue. André did not seem to mind at all as he reached underneath JEV’s jeans and gave his arse a squeeze. This caused André to throw his head back in delight and bite his lower lip in order to suppress a moan. Only a long sigh escaped him as their hips moved together.

As André wanted to press their lips back together, JEV grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, exposing the soft and hot skin underneath his jaw. He didn’t let a moment pass to kiss along it and nibbled with his teeth at the soft spot.  Then he ran his tongue over the red spot he created in order to soothe his skin. JEV knew that André loved this and JEV enjoyed feeling André restless underneath him as he pressed closer and started fumbling at the front of JEV’s trousers.

Not long afterwards, JEV felt André open the fly of his trousers and tried to push them down along with his underwear. He only managed over the curve of his arse but JEV already felt relief as the tight confines eased away around his cock. Without uttering a word, André lifted his hips. JEV took the cue and stripped him off his boxer briefs as well.

Now that nothing separated them, André reached between them. JEV felt his hips buck as he wanted to give into the comforting warmth of his hand around his cock – wanting to thrust into it, feeling the grip slowly tighten around him …

However, JEV did not want André to be in control of any of this. As he clenched his teeth, willing his body under control again, he reached for André’s wrist and gently pressed down onto the inside. This forced André to let go.

Before he could register what had happened, JEV took his hand in his, moved their hands above André’s head and pinned it down between the mattress and his own. JEV wanted to feel André giving himself over. Then he intertwined their fingers and after a moment lessened the pressure on his hand – André made no move to change their position. So JEV aligned their bodies – pressing his chest to André’s, and crotch pressed against crotch. When he paused a moment he swore, that he could feel André’s heartbeat against his body.

The sensation only lasted a few seconds as André grew restless underneath him. So JEV moved his cock alongside André’s, hissing slightly as he felt his taunt flesh against his own sensitive cock. Then he took them into his hand and began to stroke them as one. He started with a slow rhythm, closing his eyes as the prickling on his skin grew more and wilder – and pre-come started to mix with their sweat.

André breathlessly muttered something JEV could not distinguish as he pushed his body against JEV’s. Raising and lowering his hips along with the pace JEV had picked – two slow strokes followed by a slow ones. JEV only managed to bite his lips as his eyes got coughed on the redness of André’s slightly swollen ones.

When André’s lips parted, JEV bent over and ran his tongue over his lips. Then he took his lower lip between his teeth and gently bit down – causing André’s breath to hitch. He loved the taste of his lips on his and how their softness contrasted the hard pressure pressing against his abdomen. 

In that very moment, JEV felt a need to never let go of André again. But he had to gasp for air and in order to hide the oddly over-whelming feelings he might display, he buried his face in the nape of André’s neck.

JEV felt André remove his hand from his arse, run it over his back and in doing so he sent a shiver down his spine. Then he felt him combing through his hair until, suddenly, he grabbed a fistful and pulled his head towards him. JEV expected a violent and dominant kiss. Instead, André only kissed him once – it lasted a moment filled with care and gentleness. “Don’t stop,” he whispered.

Hearing the softness in his words, caused JEV’s stomach to twist. He could not quite pinpoint what this meant but something hid behind André’s eyes. It was almost like he wanted the same things as him: for JEV to never let go of him.

“I would never,” JEV responded, and as the realisation dawned upon him, he let go of their cocks and kissed André harder than before. Maybe it was an effort to hide his emotions but at the same time he wanted to control André’s breath.

In order to reach for a small bottle of lube in the nightstand, JEV let go of André’s hand and stretched to the side. He could feel André resting his cheek against the side of JEV’s face, all while he moved his hand over his back in lazy patterns.

Suddenly André took a sharp breath and dug his nails so hard into JEV’s back that he had to clench his teeth. A bit pleased with the reaction, JEV pushed his finger further past the rim of his anus, teasing him open. The tension left his body as André let out a low moan and pushed his arse towards JEV’s hand. This time, JEV had no intention to quieten him. Instead he placed a kiss on André’s jawline, enjoying the feeling of their stubbles rubbing against each other as André grinded against him.

“More,” André whispered sounding breathless. “I need you.” In order to drive the point him, he pressed his crotch hard against JEV and started to ride his hand. In doing so, they came into contact with JEV’s cock which caused him to close his eyes to enjoy this sensation even more.

He imagined what it would feel like to feel the comforting and tight warmth of André around him once more.  Before he could lose himself in this idea, he pulled his fingers out of André and coated his hand in lube as quickly as he could. Then he wrapped it around his own cock, taking a deep breath as he felt the solid flesh in his rough hand.

JEV opened his eyes again as he felt André’s hand wander from his butt cheek towards the cock. Then he watched as André covered JEV’s hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. He released a sharp breath as his hips jerked forward and let go. He only wanted to enjoy the feeling of the silky tunnel that André created with his hand as he stroked him, mixing lubricant with his pre-come.

André pulled his body up on JEV’s shoulder and rested their heads together.  JEV had to bite his lips to stop a curse from escaping him. André seemed to sense the shift in his body and let go of his cock in one smooth stroke. Then he kissed his lips softy, JEV leaned into it, wanting to take more than one kiss – already yearning for the taste of his lips against his.

The thought quickly drifted from his mind as André straddled him with his legs and moved his arse onto his crotch. Then he lowered their bodies onto the mattress in a controlled and slow movement. When they came to a stop, with André pinned underneath JEV, André reached between them and took his cock in his head, guiding him until the tip was firmly pressed against the rim of his anus. Before JEV could even steady his body, the he pushed inside of André encountering almost no resistance.

Suddenly JEV held still, afraid that this action would have caused André pain. As if André had sensed his worry and placed a hand on cheek and made him look at him. “You won’t hurt me,” André reassured him. His tone sounded so sure of this that JEV had to bite the inside of his cheek. Then André moved his hips and JEV felt him give way to his cock. The flash of warmth and anticipation travelled through JEV’s body, causing his hair to stand up. So he made the next move and pushed further inside. Afterwards he moved out before burying his cock even deeper inside André – all while he encouraged him through half stifled moans and moving his hips in sync with him.

Thus, JEV became addicted to the feeling of André underneath him once more. Not only due to the way he perfectly moved his hips along with his, but also the feeling of their chests pressed together. This way JEV could feel the air escape him and as he held it for a few fragile moments before he suppressed a moan. It was far too hot to be this close to another human being but as JEV felt the sweat build between them, he swore that he want to be with anyone else and anywhere else.

JEV fumbled for André’s hand and when he found it, he moved it above his head and pinned it down onto the mattress before he threaded their fingers together. He could feel André’s grip become firmer on him, and when JEV gazed his lips with his teeth, a whine escaped André. As he ran his tongue over his lips, itching to press them onto André’s swollen ones. Urged on by desire, he didn’t wait another moment to do so. As their mouths collided, JEV could hear them breathing heavily through their noses while moving in the same rhythm with André’s cock pressed between their bodies. This left a sticky residue on both abdomens as they continued to move as one.

Suddenly André’s muscles clenched hard around his cock, forcing JEV to break the kiss and gasp for air. André did not give JEV the freedom to recover and pulled him back towards him. “Don’t stop,” he begged before kissing him again. So JEV licked the inside of his mouth, feeling their tongues touch.

Feeling the urge and pressure rise within their bodies, JEV moved faster – begging for more fiction. This caused André to clench even harder around him, pushing his hips into JEV’s crotch in an almost desperate attempt to merge their bodies.

Still digging his nails into JEV’s back, André began to shutter and repeated his name breathlessly. In order to stop him from moaning out loud, JEV kissed him hard. While this forced André to breathe heavily through his nose, it also quietened the moans which had steadily intensified.

JEV pushed hard into André, and unable to force his body to stop any longer, he gave in and enjoyed the blissful moment when he went over the edge alongside André. Gasping for air, he buried his head in the nape of André’s shoulder as his hips rocked out the orgasm.

Slowly the sensation began to wear off. JEV became aware of the whole world around them: of André lying in his arms, holding onto him while regaining control of his breath again; of the prickling sensation in his toes and fingers; and the warmth that came from between their bodies, the sweat that was lingering on their skins.

“I …” JEV was lost for words – he looked down between their bodies only to see the mixture of sweat and come that they had created and was spread across their abs. Then his eyes drifted towards André’s cock and while it was going limp, JEV spotted a drop of come still on the tip of it. He had to suppress the urge to lick it off and, maybe, make André hard again only to cause him to fall apart underneath his ministration one more time.

Those thoughts disappeared when André cupped his face between his hands and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. He lingered for a moment and when they pulled apart, JEV could feel his smile against his lips.

“See,” André stated quietly.

“Hm?” JEV was clueless what he should be seeing in this very moment.

“Not hurt,” André explained, still smiling at him. “I dare say it is the opposite. After all that was quite …”

JEV took a sharp breath and before André could go on he covered his mouth with his hand, cutting his words of. “If you even dare to say decent!”  He warned him.

Ever since André had described one of JEV’s all-time favourite books as “quite decent”, JEV wanted to ban the word from his vocabulary. Only that his efforts had been rewarded by André using the word more often to rile him.

Feeling André start to giggle underneath him, JEV moved his hand to his cheek and began to caress it.

“Before you _rudely_ interrupted me …” André began to elaborate. “… I was about to say it was good. That’s some serious skill.” 

JEV wanted to snort and brush off the comment of, however, he couldn’t hide the small blush that crept on his face. He took pride in the fact that he could cause André such pleasure. Not to mention that utterly stunning sight of André delightfully quivering underneath him.

“Now don’t be shy,” André whispered and kissed him.

JEV smiled at him and then rolled his eyes. As he wanted to shift his weight to get up, André pressed him closer to his body using his legs.

“Don’t go,” he begged. “Please stay.”

As much as he wished to stay longer than the next few hours, reason told him that they should not risk it. He should lie to André and walk out when he would be fast asleep. When JEV took a deep breath in order to bring André back to the harsh reality they lived in, something tugged at his heart. He did not miss the hope in André’s eyes and knew that he was still feeling vulnerable. At the same time, André deserved more than that and JEV wanted to feel his warm body pressed against his during the night. Even when the temperature should not allow for it.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” JEV replied despite what reason told him. He did not want to spend another night apart when they could be close instead. Should they be stuck between a rock and a hard place after tonight, they would figure it out.

Even the smile André displayed in this moment would be worth it. Pleased with the answer, André untangled his legs and kissed him “Thank you,” he muttered. Then he lay down and took JEV with him, turning them onto their sides.

“I missed you last night.” As André said this, he took JEV’s hand between his and placed a kiss onto his knuckles.

JEV let out a deep breath, relief flooding him that he had not been alone with these feelings. “I missed you too,” he admitted quietly and rested his chin on top of André’s.

It only took a few minutes until JEV felt André relax against him and he counted himself lucky to be able to hold him in his arms again.

 

* * *

 

 

JEV slowly opened his eyes as he heard faint voices. They sounded familiar but not as familiar as the voices of his family and André through which he would sleep when hearing them. It took him a moment to register that they were coming from downstairs, discussing something about beverage.

With a sigh JEV turned from his back to the side to get a look at the window. It was still dark outside, he noticed, so he should go back to sleep. Still sleep hazed, he pressed a kiss onto André’s hair. He was sleeping on his chest, seemingly oblivious to the heated argument about … beer? … downstairs. During the night André had kicked their blanket away, obviously having underestimated the heat a living body could provide.

JEV’s eyes wandered over the beautiful form he presented in the moon light. He couldn’t quite describe the mixture of softness that the low light created against the compact and trained body that was André’s.

Then JEV spotted the semen that had dried on his abdomen. He rolled his eyes and shook his head … Even though he despised to leave André and miss the sight of his beauty, he felt the need to take care of him. So he carefully detached himself, hoping that he wouldn’t wake him.

When he reached the doorway, he heard rustling behind him and turned around. Just as he was about to open his mouth to explain where he was going, JEV noticed that André was still fast asleep but was fumbling for the empty space where JEV had been.

“I’ll be right back,” JEV whispered.

His colleagues were still having a lively argument downstairs, so JEV felt save to walk the bathroom on the other side of the hall. Once there, he took a towel and cleaned himself. After he wrung it out, he walked back into André’s … their room. This time he closed the door behind them and made sure that it was locked.

He let himself down next to André and gently nudged him onto his back. In response, he received a small whine in protest, but he still seemed asleep. JEV worked quickly and ran the towel over his cock and abs only leaving damp skin behind.

As JEV got up to hang up the towel over the back of a chair, André turned onto his side and tugged his legs closer to his body. In that moment, JEV could not help but think that André looked alone lying like that in bed.

Not wasting another moment, he threw the blanket over André’s hips and crawled back into bed. He pulled André to chest and kissed the top of his head. A moment later, André let out a content sigh. So JEV closed his eyes, knowing that he would never let him go again.


End file.
